Sera Muy Divertido Me Decían
by BlackHunter999
Summary: Llegan las vacaciones en Canterlot Higt, y el grupo de chicas que todos conocen se van de viaje, lo que no saben es que ese viaje les cambiara la vida o para bien o para mal. Con todas las cosas que han vivido, ¿Qué más les puede pasar?, será una experiencia muy divertida. Esta historia esta centrada en la comedia y algunas cosas son muy random así que ya saben que es lo que pasara
1. Capítulo 1: Que Mierda Paso Esa Noche 1

**Que pasa gente como están espero que bien, como lo había dicho aquí está el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia dedicada a la comedia y una cosa que deberé explicar desde antes si una parte las letras están en diagonal (** _ **Texto**_ **), es algo que se está narrando por uno de los protagonista al principio de cada uno pondré de quien es. Pero no entretengo más, al capítulo.**

 _ **Nota: No soy dueño de la serie ni de las películas en la cual fue basado este fanfic, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, Laurent Faust y sus colaboradores, lo único que me pertenece son los personajes creados por mi propia cuenta y la historia dicha en sí.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene lenguaje muy explícito, escenas de sexo, temas religiosos y políticos, si esto te molesta no me culpes por ver esta historia.**

* * *

 _Narración: Sunset Shimmer_

 _Ven a esa chica tirada en esa banca, desarreglada, con fatiga y que su boca sabe a vomito_. **En eso ella vomito en un basurero cercano, para después tirarse en el piso bocarriba.** _Pues esa soy… Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y bienvenidos a mi mundo, ya tal vez muchos me conozcan, la chica pony que robo una corona mágica para llevar a su mundo original un ejército de zombis adolecentes, la que peleo en un concurso de bandas contra sirenas, la que evita que el universo de Canterlot High se destruya junto con Equestria, etc. Pero no vengo a hablar sobre lo que hice ya hace un tiempo, sino de lo que…_

 _-_ Oye, yo narradora, puedes bajar la voz me duele la cabeza por la resaca- le dijo Sunset tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y un brazo en la cara

 _Como… como carajos hiciste para poder hablar con migo, estoy en una realidad alterna, ¿cómo puedes romper la cuarta pared?_

-En realidad estoy rompiendo la cuarta barrera, si estuviera rompiendo la cuarta pared estaría ablando con el público aquí presente, tengo razón o tengo razón-

 **La tienes (Like)**

-Gracias compi, y además Pinkie nos enseñó cómo hacerlo, así que por favor puedes callarte o tengo que patearte el… mi trasero para que te cayes-

 _Está bien no te enojes ya cásate, bien como decía… olvidé lo que iba a decir… ¡Muchas gracias yo del futuro pasado!_

La otra Sunset lo único que hizo fue mostrarle el dedo medio de su mano

 _No cabe duda de que soy estúpida… bueno creo que es mejor si muestro esto desde el comienzo, hace varios días atrás…_

La imagen se rebobino como en un viejo VHC, y vemos a una Sunset acostada en una cama con una expresión de placer, haciendo una serie de movimientos algo bruscos con su mano bajo su sabana mientras que con la otra se masajeaba los pechos.

 _Momento, momento eso no lo tenían que ver, detengan la secuencia, ¡DETENGAN LA SECUENCIA!_

Se detuvo (XD)

 _Creo que retrocedí demasiado, queridos fans no crean que está haciendo eso en mi cuarto con mis manos jeje, yo usaba un consolador… quiero decir… olviden eso, mejor coloquemos algo de ambientación musical para iniciar esto… vemos que tenemos…_

(Watch?v=f7L3Hh9dVQY)

 _ **Nants ingonyama bakithi Baba**_

 _No esa no, no tenemos presupuesto para los derechos de autor, haber esta…_

(Watch?v=fGx6K90TmCI)

 _No está ya la ocupo Deadpool y no me quiero meter en problemas con él, aunque es buen amigo de Pinkie… y esta que tendrá…_

(Watch?v=6JHxE9pFlRo)

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haha haha haha hahahaha**

 _Malditas bromas de los gemidos… saben que al carajo, que ponga uno de los idiotas del sonido la canción de intro que quieran, yo me voy a McDonald's._

 **Azotó una puerta y se fue… (Silencio)…** _ **bueno alguien tiene que iniciar esta wea**_ **… (Silencio),** _ **siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo.**_

(Watch?v=Zgxxx_yDveg) ( _Ahora si el real)_

 _ **Basada en la saga de películas Equestria Girls de Hasbro Studios**_

 _Marica ¿quién?_ _  
_ _Marica Tu_ _  
_ _Marica Yo_ _  
_ _Marica JAJA! (x2)_

 **Productor Ejecutivo y Director de Arte BalckHunter999**

 _Marica ¿quién?_ _  
_ _Marica Tu_ _  
_ _Marica Yo_ _  
_ _Marica JAJA! (x2)_

 **Música original y composiciones por múltiples artistas**

 **Y puntuado por la comunidad de MLP en Español**

 _Valor, a la luz_ _  
_ _si eres un Gay tú_ _  
_ _Piénsalo (piénsalo)_ _  
_ _es tu vida y si dicen po' que digan (que digan lo que quieran)_

 **Escritor y Director BlackHunter999**

 _Valor... valor (mucho valor)_ _  
_ _Que oscuro es un armario_ _  
_ _Sal de ahí (sal de ahí)_ _  
_ _y vente aquí_ _  
_ _Tu destino es ser feliz..._

 _Fiesta Fiesta_ _  
_ _Y Pluma pluma Gay_ _  
_ _Pluma pluma Gay_ _  
_ _Pluma pluma pluma Gay (x2_ _)_ _  
_

" _ **SERA MUY DIVERTIDO" ME DECÍAN**_

 _Fiesta Fiesta_ _  
_ _Y Pluma pluma Gay_ _  
_ _Pluma pluma Gay_ _  
_ _Pluma pluma pluma Gay (x2_ _)_ _  
_

 **Tara Strong como Twilight Sparkle**

 **Rebecca Shoichet como Sunset Shimmer**

Que importa si el niño sale gay  
tú has nacido gay  
aunque cueste...  
Hay que gritarlo...

¡SOY GAY!

 **Ashleigh Ball como Rainbow Dash & Apple Jack**

 **Andrea Libman como Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy**

Fiesta Fiesta  
Y Pluma pluma Gay  
Pluma pluma Gay  
Pluma pluma pluma Gay (x2)

 **Tabitha St. Germain como Rarity**

 **Y BlackHunter999 como Golden Travel y como otros personajes** **  
**

Fiesta Fiesta  
Y Pluma pluma Gay  
Pluma pluma Gay  
Pluma pluma pluma Gay (x2)

Marica ¿quién?  
Marica Tu  
Marica Yo  
Marica JAJA! (x2)

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: ¡Que Mierda Paso Esa Noche! Parte 1**_

Era un tranquilo día de verano, las vacaciones en Canterlot Higt empezaron este mismo día y 6 chicas muy particulares se encontraban en un café local pasando un rato como buenas amigas.

-Chicas, chicas mírenlo que puedo hacer- decía Pinkie mientras cortaba una galleta en cuatro partes y se metía cada una a su boca, después las trago, se acercó a Rainbow y se sus orejas saco dos de las mitades y del cabello de Rarity saco las otras dos

-How, como lo hiciste- le dijo Twilight impresionada

-Trixie me enseño como hacerlo con monedas y yo lo mejore con dulces-

-Fue muy impresionante querida, pero no vuelvas a meter galletas en mi cabello- dijo Rarity mientras se quitaba migajas del cabello

-Oigan por cierto donde esta Sunset, es el primer día de vacaciones y le dijimos que llegara a tiempo- dijo Rainbow mientras bebía una malteada

-No lo sé, se supone que deberíamos reunirnos hace como 20 minutos y ella no ha llegado, le llamare por teléfono- empezó a marcar Twilight esperando que conteste

* * *

Pero con Sunset las cosas no iban muy bien que se diga… podemos ver a una Sunset tirada en su cama totalmente desarreglada y con un hilo de baba que le llega al piso, en ese momento empezó a sonar su teléfono pero como estaba adormilada…

-No molestes- tomo su teléfono y lo arrojó al otro lado del cuarto

* * *

- _Hola habla Sunset Shimmer, por el momento me encuentro ocupada por favor deja tu mensaje…-_ fue todo lo que se oyó en el teléfono de Twilight –No contesta-

-Piss, Pinkie ¿5 billetes a que Sunset se quedó dormida?- dijo Rainbow

-Es un trato-

-Bueno cambiando a un tema diferente ¿Qué es lo que haremos estas vacaciones?- dijo Rarity para después beber un batido

-Pues tenemos 1 mes de vacaciones hay mucho que podemos hacer- menciono Rainbow

-Son un mes y 3 semanas para ser exactos- corrigió Pinkie con un batido rosa en su mano

-Siii… bueno y que haremos ¿alguna idea?- pregunto Apple Jack

-Que tal ir de campamento- menciono Rainbow

-Pero ya fuimos a uno- dijo Twilight

-Si pero hay que ir a uno en el que no nos tengamos que enfrentar a seres mágicos malignos-

-No, yo considero que hay que hacer algo más-

-Bien Apple Jack, ¿alguna idea?- le dijo Rainbow

-Mmmm pues que tal…-

-No-

-Y qué tal si…-

-No tampoco-

-Y si…-

-No, menos-

-haaa…-

-Si esa sí, que es…-

-Nada, no me dejaste tener ideas-

-Fluttershy cariño, tienes alguna idea- le pregunto Rarity

-Mmm… pues que tal ir a la playa, claro si eso les gusta- menciono Fluttershy con cierta timidez

Todas se quedaron pensando un momento antes de responder al mismo tiempo

-No es mala idea-

-Si podríamos ir a la playa de Baltimore, en esta época son muy buenas- menciona Twilight

-Sí, mis padres tienen una casa de verano ahí les podía decir que me la presten para que podamos ir- menciona Rarity

-Y como llegaremos, la playa de Baltimore está muy muuuuuyyyyy lejos- dice Pinkie

-Todavía tenemos el autobús de la banda, podemos utilizarlo- menciona Apple Jack comiendo una manzana ( _Si no vieron el corto animado de cuando reparan el autobús no entenderán de que hablo)_

-Entonces está decidido iremos a la playa- mención Rainbow para después comerse un banana Split

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tarde Sunset en llegar para decirle?- menciona Pinkie

-Descuida conociéndola ya debe venir en camino y por eso no contesta-

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Sunset seguía igual, hasta que un sonido particularmente molesto la despertó, y era su alarma.

-Ahhhhh cállate ya…- le dio un golpe al despertador para detenerlo -¿Qué hora es…?- pero se despertó inmediatamente al ver la hora –Carajo… son las 9, ya es tarde- se quiso levantar rápido pero se tropezó con las sabanas cayendo al piso por las escalera –No hay tiempo para sentir dolor, bebo apurarme…- una cinemática de Sunset desayunando y vistiéndose el mismo tiempo después –Rápido no olvido nada, celular, llaves, una ducha… el próximo sábado, creo que es todo, ahora si a correr- y se dispuso a correr para llegar con sus amigas atravesando calles transitadas y callejones– _Ojala tuviera la supe velocidad de Rainbow ahora-_ un buen rato después –Llegue-

-Hay estas Sunset, donde corrales te habías metido-

-Yo… me quede dormida jeje-

-Pinkie, págame acerté- dijo Rainbow extendiendo su mano

-Solo por esta ves-

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto Sunset

-Ho de casi nada, solo que ya sabemos que es lo aremos estas vacaciones- dijo Twilight

-¿Y qué será?-

-Iremos a las playas de Baltimore- dijo una muy alegre Pinkie

-Bueno eso si los padres de Rarity le dan permiso…- dijo Fluttershy

-De hecho les estoy diciendo por WhatsApp en este mismo momento si me dan la casa por las vacaciones-

-Y que dicen-

-Espera Rainbow estoy escribiendo-

 _ **Conversación con los padres de Rarity en grupo familiar…**_

 **Rarity:** _Mamá, Papá, mis amigas y yo queremos ir estas vacaciones a Baltimore asique… me darían la casa de verano para que podamos estar ahí…_

 **Mami:** _Por mi está bien cariño, después de todo tu padre y yo iremos a Las Vegas a divertirnos un poco._

 **Papi:** _Claro que puedes cariño, solo cuídate mucho cuando estén allá y no causen desorden, a por cierto las alacenas de esa casa están algo bacías te recomiendo que compren algo._

 **DolorDeCabeza:** _Y yo pudo ir contigo :3_

 **Rarity:** _Sweetie Bell ya que dije que no te metas en pláticas privadas y no, no puedes venir con nosotras_

 **DolorDeCabeza:** _Entonces no pongas tus pláticas privadas en un grupo familiar…_

 _ **Fin de conversación.**_

-Bueno mis padres dijeron que si, asique empaquen sus trajes de baños que nos iremos a Baltimore- a lo que todas se alegraron

-Sera excelente un mes entero, para divertirnos como el grupo que somos- menciona Rainbow

-Sí, así también de paso conozco la playa por primera vez- menciona Sunset

-¿Nunca has visto una playa?- le pregunta Twilight

-No, jamás he visto o ido a una ni en este mundo ni en Equestria, creo que jamás me di el tiempo de hacerlo-

-Pues prepárate porque esta será un viaje que nunca olvidarás- le dice Rainbow

-Bueno empiecen a guardar todo lo que necesiten y nos reunimos en la estatua de la escuela mañana al medio día- dice Rarity a lo que todas asienten

-Ya no puedo esperar para estar allá- dice Apple Jack

-Sera tan emocionante- dice Pinkie

-Me encantara ver la vida marina que encontraremos- dice Fluttershy

-También a mí, y será mi segunda salida con mis nuevas amigas a algún lugar interesante- dice Twilight

-Sí, será divertido ¿No?- Sunset todavía no sabe lo que le espera en Baltimore -¿Qué es lo que me espera?-

 **-Sunset no rompas la cuarta pared, es mas no debiste haber visto la última parte-**

De un momento a otro Sunset vuelve a ver a sus amigas y no a la nada –Que fue lo que me paso… olvídenlo-

* * *

 **Fin del primer capítulo…**

 **Este capítulo lo decidí hacer corto por ser la introducción a lo que viene más adelante, aunque dudo mucho que a futuro cambie el tamaño de los capítulos, solo que ustedes me lo pidan.**

 **Si les ha gustado este pequeño capitulo, déjenmelo saber en los Reviews y nos veremos en la próxima actualización chaooo.**


	2. Capítulo 2:Que Mierda Paso Esa Noche 1,5

**Bueno gente este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia cómica si se puede decir así, el primer capítulo solo tuvo dos review y agradezco a aquella persona desconocida y al escritor Fenixyz por sus comentarios, y también a los que lo visitantes, lo que me motivo a seguir lo más rápido posible, pero sin más preámbulos que inicie.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: ¡Que Mierda Paso Esa Noche! Parte 1.5**_

Después de la pequeña tardanza de Sunset las chicas siguieron con sus batidos, lo mejor que se podía ya que después se hizo una pelea entre Rainbow y Applejack para saber quién era la más fuerte asiendo vencidas (o pulsos no sé cómo le digan en otras partes) en la mesa, la cual se terminó cayendo y derramando los batidos en la cara de otras personas y así inició una pelea estilo bar del viejo oeste… hasta que las antes mencionadas las sacaron a la calle.

-Y ya no regresen- dijo el encargado mientras tiraba a Rainbow y a Applejack en la acera

-¡Todavía no acabo contigo idiota!- grita Rainbow mientras intentaba entrar nuevamente al local junto con Applejack… pero fueron sacadas nuevamente…

-Oiga yo tenía un sombrero- le grita Applejack, para después que se lo arrojaran y terminara en su cara –Gracias-

-Creo que yo llevaba sombrero- dice Rainbow para después le arrojan uno al piso –Babosos yo no tenía ninguno- y se echó a correr con sombrero en mano ya que el dueño de este la empezó a seguir…

 _ **Un rato después…**_

Se pueden ver a Rainbow sentada a la orilla de la banqueta (o acera, como chingados le digan) y a Applejack en una banca cerca de un parque, han estado ahí un buen de tiempo hasta que llegan sus compinches.

-Ustedes donde se habían metido, no las vimos después del incidente del café- menciona Sunset

-Nos sacaron a patadas del lugar y nos vetaron de por vida- dice Applejack – ¿Y ustedes seguían adentro?-

-Si después de que inicio la discusión y las mesas salieron volando muchos trozos de pastel salieron disparados y llegaron a nuestras manos- menciono Pinkie mientras se seguía comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate… o ¿es de coco?... no definitivamente es de chocolate –Pensamos que las veríamos adentro en el banquete y nos las venimos a encontrar aquí en la banqueta XD- ( _Si eres Mexicano entenderás ese chiste_ )

-Bueno, si ustedes ya dejaron de hacer peleas en cafés, entonces empiecen a empacar sus trajes de baño porque nos iremos a la playa mañana si es que no hay ningún problema- menciona Rarity

-Sí, bueno, entonces nos vemos en la estatua de la escuela, solo hay que llevar lo indispensable y hablo por ti Rares- le menciona Applejack –La ultima ves que viajamos en el autobús casi lo llenaste de maletas-

-Descuida querida solo llevare algunas cosas simples jeje…-

-… tienes permitido solo llevar máximo 3 maletas-

-5…-

-3…-

-Bien 3 y mi armario portátil de vestuario grande-

-Hecho-

-Soy una amenaza… bueno a empacar chicas- dice antes de irse con rumbo a su casa así como el resto, quedándose solamente Sunset

-¡Y PARA ESTE PUTO TIEMPO DE CAMARA, ME ESTRÉSE EN VENIR HASTA AQUI!... maldito director, podía estar en este momento en mi cama dormida pero noooo, firme un maldito contrato de… todavía sigues grabando… ¡Mierda!-

 **Al mediodía del día siguiente.**

Se encontraba Applejack junto al autobús de la banda en la calle justo enfrente de la estatua de la escuela… o mejor dicho lo que queda de esta. Llevaba como unos 10 minutos esperando la llegada de su amigas hasta que las ve llegar una por una siendo Rarity la última en llegar pero con un carito cargando unas grandes maletas.

-Rarity que no te dije que solo llevarías tres maletas- le dice molesta

-Son tres maletas- le dice mientras las baja del carito enfrente de ella dejando en claro ver que son casi tan altas como ella –Y también traje mi armario portátil de vestuarios de emergencia grande… lo llene hasta el tope de trajes de emergencia para cualquier ocasión- en ese momento se abrió la puerta de este lanzando una de sus maletas a la parte de atrás del autobús

-Creo que la llenaste de más- le menciona Sunset

-Detalles, detalles- dice mientras vuelve a meter con esfuerzo lo que salió disparado del armario

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunta Fluttershy

-Escuchar que- dice Rarity mientras intenta arreglar todo

-Nada, debió ser mi imaginación-

-Bueno, Rarity al menos cumpliste con la regla… y ustedes ¿cuantas traen?- pregunta Applejack

-Yo solo traje esta que tengo y mi mochila con… cosas importantes- dice Rainbow mientras arroja su maleta con ruedas al lugar donde termino lanzada la maleta de Rarity

-Yo solo traje esta, la verdad no tengo muchas cosas- dice y menciona Sunset mientras muestra una maleta pequeña, que se le es arrebatada por Rainbow que la arroja al montón de maletas ( _Ya que en el tiempo que estuvo Rarity arreglando su armario portátil Rainbow arrojó sus maletas al mismo sitio_ )

-Amm… yo al igual que Rainbow solo traje una maleta y mi mochila- dice Fluttershy para que después termine como el resto

-Y yo estas dos- las cuales son de Pinkie y ni siquiera le da tiempo a Rainbow de arrojarlas cuando Pinkie ya lo izo

-Bueno yo solo traje una maleta grande pero ya la puse dentro del autobús así que solo queda meter las cosas he irnos- menciona Applejack mientras abre la puerta trasera del autobús y con ayuda de la magia de Twilight meten todo el montón de maletas de un solo movimiento, se suben todas al autobús.

Y ya con todo listo, solo queda el viaje…

* * *

 **Una hora después, en la autopista con rumbo a Baltimare.**

 **-** ¿Ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?,¿ya llegamos?...- decían Rainbow y Pinkie al mismo tiempo

-Por veintiunava vez ¡NOOOO! de hecho apenas acabamos de salir de la ciudad y entramos en autopista abierta, faltaran al menos 5 horas para llegar- dice Applejack asiendo callar a las dos

-Bueno el viaje no será tan aburrido, si asemos algo… que tal si jugamos al veo, veo, yo inicio… veo, veo… una cosa grande de color verde- dijo Sunset

-¿Un pino?- menciona sin interés Rainbow

-Sí, tu turno-

-…Veo, veo… una cosas rosada y pequeña-

-… ¿el broche de Rarity?- le pregunta Sunset

-Si es ese-

-De hecho querida es color fiusha-

-Un color fuchi jeje- dice a modo de broma Pinkie a lo que se ríe junto con Rainbow

-Bien me toca de nuevo…- pero es interrumpida

-Sunset este juego es aburrido, y solo se utiliza como último recurso para entretenerse- le dice Rainbow

-¿Tienes algo mejor en mente?- le pregunta Rarity

-… Fluttershy creo que deberías ir tu ver ahora no crees- dice Rainbow, pero en ese momento se escucha un sonido en el lugar de las maletas –Que fue eso- las cinco chicas que se podían mover dentro del autobús se acercaron con cuidado a la parte de atrás, hasta que alguien salió disparado asía sus rostros, haciendo un gran grito y que derraparan en la calle obligando a Applejack a detenerse en la orilla de la autopista.

* * *

-Starlight, ¿Qué haces aquí?- menciona Sunset ya que efectivamente está ablando con la Starlight del mundo pony la cual está un poco mareada

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- dice para después sentarse en uno de los asientos ( _Vaga la redundancia_ ) –Yo solo recuerdo estar en esa escuela y después…-

 _ **Flash Back…**_

Se ve a Starlight en su forma pony en el castillo mientras observa a Twilight algo apurada

-Y es tan importante que vayas a Canterlot justo ahora, porque no te vez del todo activa… ni arreglada- menciona Starlight

-Si lo sé, pero la princesa Luna me mando un comunicado de gran emergencia- menciona la apurada princesa

-El que vayas a Canterlot para remplazar a Celestia mientras ella es obligada a irse junto con Luna a un campamento de ejercicios para ponis con sobrepeso no es una gran emergencia… además puedes hacerlo desde aquí-

-Tal vez tienes razón y debería quedarme aquí a hacer las labores de Celestia… perooo ya me puse la pijama- ya que efectivamente seguía con la pijama de la mañana

-No te la pusiste ahora, no te la haz quitaste desde que despertaste y además ¿que no vas a remplazar a Celestia en sus labores?-

-Y que crees que hace ella- en ese momento se pone su gorrito para dormir y su alforja –Muy bien ya me voy y recuerda cuida el castillo, evita cualquier conflicto que ocurra y no le abras a extraños-

-Si mamá- dijo con sarcasmo

Después de eso Twilight se teletransportó y ya no se le volvió a ver dejando a Starlight sola…

-Bueno Twilight se fue a Canterlot y Spike está de visita en el imperio Chanyerling… y ahora que hare- en eso paso su mirada por cualquier cosa en el salón hasta que dio con el portal espejo –Creo que sería interesante visitar a Sunset y las demás- se acercó al espejo y paso su casco izquierdo pero se puso a pensar –Aguarda… piensa, que es lo que me diría Twilight si me voy a si como así…- se puso a pensar un momento pero en ese ínstate apareció un pergamino enrollado frente a ella –Que es esto… _Starlight te dejo esta lista de cosas por hacer para que te entretengas este mes y medio que estaré fuera, diviértete :)_ _,_ al desenrollarlo mas la lista se extendió mucho, a tal punto que salió por una de las ventanas del castillo a la calle… y más allá de las afueras de Ponyville (Inserte imagen de letrero "Está saliendo de Ponyville") –Chicas echen paja porque ahí le voy- y atravesó el portal.

Ya en el mundo humano se ve a Starlight junto a la parte trasera del autobús y logra ver a las chicas acercándose con maletas –A dónde irán…- iba a ir a preguntarles… cuando una maleta gigante salvaje aparece del cielo –Auuch…- y se desmayo

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunta Fluttershy

-Escuchar que- dice Rarity mientras intenta arreglar todo

-Nada, debió ser mi imaginación-

 _ **Fin del Flash Back…**_

-Cuando me desperté estaba entremedio de maletas…- termino de explicar la pobre Starlight

-Eso explica el sonido que escuche- dice Fluttershy

-Yyyyyy… en donde estoy- pregunta Starlight

-Vamos con rumbo a la playa de Baltimare- dice Rarity – ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?-

-Tengo otra opción- dice sobándose la cabeza

-Bajarte he irte caminando de regreso al portal- dice Pinkie

-Si, las acompaño, después de todo Twilight no estará por casi 2 meses asique si, será un viaje entre amigas- menciona Starlight

-Toda meca esa vata siono rasa-

-¿Que dijiste Rainbow?- le pregunta Fluttershy

-Yoooo… nada, Applejack písale que nos vamos a la playa-

-Vamos a la playa hoo hooohooo- canta Sunset…

-Creo que tu si eres la "Toda Meca"-

Y así se les une en este épico viaje a Baltimare una nueva amiga, Starlight Glimmer, la cual dejo sus responsabilidades por un viaje de ensueño ¿lo encontrara?, ¿qué le deparara a nuestro grupo de chicas en su destino?, ¿tendrán problemas al llegar?, ¿alguien le pone atención a estas preguntas?, esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 _ **Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy si les gusto déjenmelo saber en los Reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización Chaooo.**_

 _ **P.D. Si entendiste la referencia final, pon en los Reviews de que es.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Que Mierda Paso Esa Noche 2

**Muy buenas a todos como están, prepárense mi gente para gozar XD, ok no, ya enserio, este capítulo me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé y eso fue por el hecho de que se me acabaron las ideas a la mitad y además es más largo de lo normal, pero esta es la última parte de** _ **¡Que Mierda Paso Esa Noche!**_ **Ya en el siguiente empieza lo bueno, bueno que vinieron a leer.**

 **Pero no entretengo más al capi…**

 **P.D. para los que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior la parte final era una referencia al narrador de Pokémon que contaba brevemente lo que sucedió en el capítulo y casi siempre asía algunas preguntas al final de este. Para aquellos que no captaron la referencia.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: ¡Que Mierda Paso Esa Noche! Parte 2**_

Se puede ver un autobús que va llegando a las orillas de una gran y hermosa ciudad, aunque el autobús pues… estaba cubierto de lodo y malezas.

-Muy bien llegamos… y es la última vez que le dejamos el GPS a Rainbow- decía Applejack con fastidio

-Que, no fue mi culpa, te dije la dirección que marque- le responde esta

-Si pero pusiste que fuéramos a Guatemala… y para colmo lo tenías de cabeza cuando regresábamos- le reclama Rarity

-Bueno un error lo comete cualquiera…-

-Si… pero tu error nos tomó más de un día de viaje- le dice Sunset

Después de eso todos se calmaron y decidieron disfrutar de las vistas de la gran ciudad… hasta que se encontraron con el tránsito de los 10:30.

 _ **Un par de horas e insultos después…**_

El autobús pasa por una calle no muy transitada y con pocas casas a la orilla del mar y la playa, hasta que se detiene en la última casa de la cuadra.

-Detente aquí Applejack, esta es la casa- le dijo Rarity, después abren las puertas de la casa dejando ver el cómo se ve por dentro, por fuera se veía como una rustica casa de madera, pero por dentro se ve como una casa totalmente moderna echa de hormigón. –Chicas bienvenidas a mi casa… que será la suya durante un mes-

-Sí que es bonita… y grande, no la pasaremos genial aquí- dice energéticamente Pinkie

-Si… pero primero les diré algunas cosas… 1) la casa tiene dos pisos y en cada uno hay un baño para que no se peleen por el, 2) la playa está cruzando por la puerta trasera, solo tengan cuidado de que no se las lleve la corriente marina 3) solo hay 4 habitaciones por lo que tienen que decidir con quién estar… yo tomare la de mis padres ¿quién se queda conmigo?-

-Yo lo hago si quieres- le dice Fluttershy

-Bien… ¿quién toma mi habitación?-

-Yo la quiero… ¿quién viene conmigo?- dice Sunset

-Yo, me siento más cómoda a tu lado- dice Twilight

\- Quien se queda con la de Huéspedes- dice Rarity

-Yo la pido- dice Pinkie –Y quiero compartirla con mi primita lejana súper especial- dice abrasando a Applejack

-Eso solo dejaría la de Sweetie Belle, quien la quiere es una cama individual-

-Que la tenga Starlight ya que es nuestra invitada- dice Applejack

-Si está bien pero ¿qué hay de Rainbow?- dice Starlight

-Aaaa descuida el sofá se convierte en cama así que lo tomo, además prefiero estar durmiendo sola- dice esta mientras se tira en el sofá

-Que para tocarte antes de dormir- dice Sunset como chiste a lo que todas ríen (watch?v=dT8dmvAzIqA)

-Pues para ti no es necesario ya tienes a Twilight que te ayude, por eso quiso ir contigo, cierto- dice Rainbow mientras se coloca unos lentes de sol

 _ **I am the one, don't weight a ton**_

 _ **Don't need a gun to get respect**_

 _ **Up on the Street**_

 _ **Under the sun, the bastard son**_

 _ **Will pop the glock to feed**_

 _ **Himself and**_

 _ **Family**_

 **-** Pinkie apaga la música, quieres- le dice Sunset a Pinkie la cual traía una mini radio con la canción de _Ultimete – Denzel Curry._

-*Clic* lo siento- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno entonces a si quedan las habitaciones asique vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en la puerta trasera de la casa para ir a la playa- dice Rarity y todas van a cambiarse y a ponerse sus trajes de baño

-Pero yo no traje nada para este viaje- dice Starlight

-Descuida querida, traje unos trajes de baño y biquinis extra alguno te quedara- jala a Starlight a su habitación junto con su estuche de trajes de emergencia

 **Unos 10 minutos después…**

Ya todas estaban en la parte trasera de la casa esperando a que salieran las últimas dos chicas.

-Porque tardaran tanto Rarity y Starlight, solo tenían que cambiarse de ropa y ya- dijo Rainbow la cual traía un traje de baño dos partes color azul rey solo que en vez de biquini era un short

-De seguro Rarity le debe de estar probando cientos de trajes de baño a Starlight hasta que haya uno que le guste como se le ve- menciona Sunset la cual traía un traje de baño naranja con rojo solo que este es cruzado dejando ver ligeramente la parte baja de sus pechos (No dejando nada a la imaginación).

-Posiblemente tarden otros 10 minutos- dice Applejack la cual al igual que las otras dos traía un traje de baño dos partes solo que el suyo era marrón suave y con flecos.

Fluttershy llevaba uno estilo escotado azul celeste y negro, Twilight llevaba uno completo solo dejando ver una pequeña parte de su espalda, Pinkie Pie tenía un traje normal común solo que más delgado y color rosa fuerte.

-Ya vamos…- dice Rarity la cual ya estaba en la puerta con un traje de baño común blanco perlado, solo que traía puesto una falda de una tela delgada amarrada color violeta –Y miren a nuestra invitada- paso a dejar ver a Starlight la cual traía un traje de baño dos piezas color menta muy ajustados, todas estaban sorprendidas por cómo se veía–Lo encontré en el fondo de mi estuche de trajes de emergencia grande, y decías que no iba a servir para nada-

-Si es muy lindo y amable de tu parte que me lo dieras pero… es muy apretado en el pecho- ya que tapaba menos que el tamaño que tenía cada uno

-Era el más grande que encontré… creo que eres talla copa G- menciona Rarity

-Y este ¿qué talla es este?- le pregunta Starlight

-Creo que era E o F- después de decir eso tres de las chicas miran sus pecho y una los tapa, otra se sonroja y otra se molesta (Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow, adivinen cual fue la reacción de cada una)

-Bueno dejando de lado todo este asunto, vámonos de una vez quieren- todas asintieron y fueron con rumbo a la playa donde avía una cantidad moderada de personas para no estar tan solas.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte…**

Se encontraban recostadas en unas sillas playeras dos mujeres en traje de baño una de ellas con un traje completo pero muy sexy con unos lentes de sol y su cabello como una aureola boreal a un lado de su cabeza y la segunda con un traje dos piezas con una bebida fría a un lado.

-Te lo dije hermana tomarnos estas vacaciones en estas playas fue la mejor idea que hemos tenido- dijo la mayo de ellas

-Ya lo creo Tia, hace años que no tomábamos unas- se quedó mirando a un grupo de hombres que pasaron y le sonrieron –Además solo hay que mirar el potencial y la belleza del lugar-

-Vamos Luna, la última vez que quisiste tener una cita "meramente normal" terminaste contando lo de tu fase criminal y tus deseos de dictadura mundial… terminaste llorando toda la noche y comiéndote MI tarro de helado de vainilla- dijo Celestia

-Eso no es cierto… el helado no era de vainilla, era de chocolate- dijo Luna para después volverse acomodar –Pero en parte me alegra salir de la rutina del papeleo, los problemas de los alumnos, el enfrentarnos a seres malvados poseídos por magia que intentan destruir el mundo/ universo… lo típico de todos los días- dio un sorbo a su bebida

-Si… en especial apartarnos de todo lo relacionado con la escuela, ya creo que tengo pegado en el cerebro la voz de Rainbow causando problemas en la escuela- menciona Celestia acomodándose los lentes

-Quítense del camino-

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca ya siento que la escucho cerca mío- dice Celestia

-Yo también lo escucho- menciona Luna antes de que esta terminara dando vueltas junto con Celestia y terminaran ambas tiradas en la arena casi besándose

Ambas se miraron sonrojadas y ya que estaban abrasadas la una a la otra y no se movían de sus sitios-Lu…luna- decía Celestia sonrojada y acercándose a sus labios

-Celestia… tienes un pelo de la nariz muy grande- inmediatamente Celestia pasa de ser color blanco a rojo por lo avergonzada al punto de ponerse en posición fetal y no viendo a Luna

-Rainbow estas bien, te dije que no corrieras así para llegar al área de bebidas- le dijo Rarity para después ver a las dos personas con las que choco –Sub directora Luna… directora Celestia ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Eso mismo yo preguntaría- se pone de pie Lula y mira a las 7 chicas que estaban de pie, ayuda a levantar a Rainbow y a Celestia la cual seguía avergonzada –Son nuestras vacaciones en mucho tiempo y decidimos venir a disfrutar… pero tal parece que ustedes tuvieron la misma idea- después miro a Starlight la cual no conocía – ¿Y quién es ella?-

-Ho… es Starlight viene del… otro mundo, vino aquí para… distraerse- menciona Sunset

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerla… en este mundo claro- dice mientras le extiende la mano para estrecharla con Luna lo cual hace, pero al hacerlo mueve en un movimiento involuntario sus pechos, después Luna pasa a mirarse rápidamente los suyos y ahora es ella la sonrojada, mientras que Celestia queda ligeramente sorprendida por la llegada de las chicas (Recordemos que ella estaba en su mundo).

- _Unas vacaciones tranquilas arruinadas por estas chicas-_ se dijo en sus pensamientos antes de ponerse a hablar –Pue…-

-Bueno fue muy lindo verlas aquí también pero…- miro a su muñe la cual no tenía nada –Miren la hora, que rápido vuela el tiempo y nosotras queremos disfrutar todo el día asique…- tomo a todas las chicas que pudo y empezó a jalarlas hasta llegar cerca del puesto de vigilancia de la playa, después llegaron el resto de que no pudo jalar Rainbow –Bueno… ahora sabemos que la directora y la sub directora están aquí… a quien más nos vamos a encontrar aquí- dijo al aire para después recibir la respuesta

-¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!... miren lo que trajo el viento… recuerdos y experiencias que ya no quiero volver a vivir- dijo una chica con el traje de baño completo de los socorristas, traía unos binoculares colgando del cuellos, pero lo que más la caracterizaba era su cabello largo y esponjoso color dorado con franjas amarillas.

-Adagio Dazzle… una de las tres sirenas conquistadoras sin magia- menciona Rainbow asiéndole frente

-Para tu información, los trozos de los medallones que teníamos aun funcionan, nos los comimos… recuperamos nuestra hermosa vos… pero no el poder de control mental… aun- le dice esta acercándose mas

-Adagio termino nuestro turno ya podemos irnos- se escucha la vos de otra chica esta vestida igual que Adagio solo que su cabello era igual que el de Starlight

-Y por supuesto su hermana amargada, Aria Blaze-

-Excelente… no solo tenemos problemas solo por el mal sueldo, ahora ellas están aquí- dice Aria con enfado, luego paso a mirar a todas y después a Starlight –Porque se parece a mí-

-Larga historia… porque hablo con ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí y con esos uniformes playeros?- dice Rarity

-Trabajamos como salvavidas en esta playa… y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Adagio

-Vacaciones- dice Sunset – ¿Que ustedes no eran tres?-

-Sonata trabaja en el puesto de bebidas y botanas, es muy distraída como para trabajar de salvavidas, aunque es una lástima es la mejor nadadora de las tres- dice Adagio

-Así que ahora trabajan en la playa y por la gente de este mundo- dice Twilight

-Más o menos… no nos gusta rebajarnos a su nivel pero no hay de otra- dice Aria

-Es una forma de sobrevivir… además somos sirenas, el mar ya en si es nuestro hogar, no tenemos intenciones de conquistar su mundo o Equestria preferimos algo más normal… además hay chicos guapos- dice Adagio mirando a unos chicos jugando voleibol, en ese momento llega Sonata feliz y con una bolsa en sus manos

-Holiiiiiiiiiiiiii, les traje su almuerzo- dice alegremente

-Déjame adivinar, tacos- menciona Aria con desagrado

-Claro que no esos ya me los comí, les traje burritos- y le dio a cada una sus respectivos burritos incluso a las 8 chicas presentes –Es de pescado-

-Bueno… al menos es algo diferente- dice Aria y prosigue a comerlo, al igual que Adagio

-Ammm… ¿porque nos diste uno a cada una?- pregunta Applejack

-Para que también almuercen con nosotras :3-

Nadie pudo objetar ante sus palabras… eso y el hecho de que Pinkie y Rainbow ya se estaban devorando sus burritos. Ya después de comer ocurrió una pequeña conversación donde las Dazzlings explicaron el cómo consiguieron esos trabajos, etc…

-Entonces ahora quieren tener una vida normal… mmmmmmm… sigo sin creérmelo pero está bien, mientras no arruinen nuestras vacaciones- dice Rainbow

-Por cierto irán al evento, nosotras si y sería fantástico tenerlas hay- dice muy alegre Sonata

-¿Cual evento?- pregunta Starlight

-Es un concierto juvenil, abra una DJ, cantantes, bandas de rock, etc… es en la sección sur de la playa a las 11:00 de la noche- dice Adagio mientras le da un papel de lo antes dicho con la foto de Vinyl y otros más haciendo poses de rock

-La sección sur de la playa está cerca de la casa, podríamos ir está relativamente cerca- dice Rarity

-Si podría ser divertido- dice Fluttershy

-Además seria el momento perfecto para mostrar mi estilo de ropa callejero esta mu…- en ese instante una figura encapuchada pasa corriendo y se desliza cerca del brazo de Rarity quitándole en un movimiento rápido sus brazaletes de oro con diamantes.

-¡Oigan se robó mis brazaletes!-

Rainbow estaba a punto de utilizar su collar para atraparlo pero de repente de una de las palmeras surge un brazo el cual golpea al ladrón en el cuello y lo hace caer, para después mirarlo con enojo, levantarlo del cuello y lo lleva a rastras hasta las chicas

-Teniente Golden que gusto que estuviera por la zona- dice Adagio

-Ya te dije que ya no estoy en el ejército, ahora soy solo el comandante de la policía local- habla el comandante, el cual lleva su acostumbrar uniforme de policía solo que este demostraba que tenía un mayor rango –Me gusta salir a las calle como en los viejos tiempo y casualmente me lo encuentro a el- dice señalando al ladrón

-¿y quién es?- pregunta Aria

Al quitarle la capucha se deja notar un cabello grisáceo como plata y una cara un tanto pálida, eso conformado por unos pantalones normales color negro, unos tenis bota color café, unos guantes medio dedo de cuero negro, una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero marrón delgada y algo gastada con una capucha de tela gris, lo hizo reconocible para las tres sirenas

-Porque no me sorprende que seas tú otra vez- dice Aria

-Con esta cuantas van ¿7… 9 detenciones en este mes?- le dice Adagio

-Hola Dissi-

-Hola Sonata… oye, de casualidad no quedaran algunos tacos en el puesto porque quisiera uno- responde a lo cual Golden le da un golpe en la cabeza –Auchhh… eso dolió-

-Y te dolerá mas si no le regresas sus cosas Discord- el ahora nombrado Discord se ase el que no sabe nada pero una mirada rápida a los ojos asesinos de Golden lo hacen cambiar. Después el oficial pasa a hablarle a Rarity –Disculpe señorita pero, creo que él tiene algo que le pertenece- después empuja ligeramente a Discord hacia adelante

-Se lo iba a devolver… algún día jeje- una mirada de enojo después le obliga a entregárselas y disculparse –Perdón por robar tus brazaletes… ya tus demás amigas por haberlas moles…ta… do- se quedó embobado de un momento a otro al mirar a cierta chica de cabello rosa claro y largo, está por otra parte también se le quedo observando con los mismos ojos –Ho…hola, soy…soy Discord… ¿y tú?-

-Flu… Fluttershy… un gusto- se miraron fijamente a los ojos al mismo tiempo que se tomaban de las manos para saludarse… pero el momento es interrumpido

-HolaYoSoyPinkiePieAmigaDeFluttershyUnGustoConocerteAunqueEsCiertoQueNoSeríaUnGustoYaQueIntentasteRobarAMiAmigaYEsoEsMaloPeroTambiénTeDisculpasteAsíQueEnAmbosTérminosEsBuenoVerte… EsoNoSonóMuyBienLoVolveréADecirHolaYoSoyPink…- ero la callaron colocándole una manzana en la boca

-Habla demasiado- dice Applejack

-Bueno… creo que ya pasamos las disculpas… y enserio lo lamento- procede a tomar la mano de Rarity y a besarla como forma de respeto. Al terminar se empieza a marchar pero es agarrado nuevamente por Golden el cual extiende su mano frente a el

-Dámelo- le dice, a lo cual Discord se toma unos segundos y después saca de su boca un anillo el cual se lo había quitado a Rarity, también.

-¡¿Qué?!... se me metió en la boca al besar su mano- la respuesta de Golden fue cruzar sus brazos y mirarlo con seriedad -… mira, un avión en llamas… mira un extraterrestre… un meteoro que se acerca… ay el apocalipsis… adiós- y sale corriendo- Nunca me atraparan con vida-

-¡Vives en mi casa, ahí te puedo atrapar!- le grita mientras Discord corre, y solo se escucha un grito por parte de el

-Mierda-

-Lamento este incidente- le entrega el anillo ya limpio a Rarity y procede a despedirse –Continuare con mi ruta, señoritas con permiso-

Las chicas se quedan en silencio y con cara de WTF, asta hasta que Adagio explica brevemente la situación

-Él es el comandante de la policía de Baltimare Golden Travel, se encarga de toda la seguridad de la ciudad… y el chico ladrón está a su cuidado es su tutor legal y es uno de los ladrones y problemáticos más conocidos de la ciudad- dijo Adagio

-¿Y cómo es que el más problemático y ladrón sea su hijo?- dice Applejack

-No padre, TUTOR, el no conoció nunca a su padre y su madre era amiga cercana de Golden, antes de morir le pidió que fuera su tutor… o esa es la historia la verdad no nos metemos mucho en su vida- dijo nuevamente

-Bueeeeeeenoo, creo que esta situación ya se puso algo incomoda, creo que es mejor seguir con el plan no creen chicas- menciona Twilight

-Si tienes razón- dice Sunset, que después pasa a mirar a las tres sirenas –Si van al evento… ahí nos veremos- prosiguen a despedirse todas y a continuar con el plan que era disfrutar el día en la playa.

* * *

 _ **Barias horas después en la playa…**_

 _ **9:45 p.m.**_

-Apresúrense chicas, el concierto es a las 11 pero empezarán a llegar mucha gente y no conseguiremos buenos lugares- dice apuradamente Rarity, la cual iba con un atuendo muy casual (como en la actual mini serie de EG en YouTube)

-Ya vamos no te preocupes tanto- le dice Applejack bajando del segundo piso de la casa junto con Twilight, Fluttershy y Sunset

-Y el resto donde están- en eso escuchan ruidos en la cocina -¿Qué hacen aquí?- ya que ve a las tres faltantes a Starlight sentada en la mesa, a Rainbow jugando con la puerta del horno y a Pinkie con un trombón

-Encontramos esto en el armario y encontramos una forma rápida de pasar el rato- en eso Pinkie empieza a tocar una melodía y Rainbow a abrir y cerrar la puerta del horno. (watch?v=D15pUsjJd8w es obligatorio ponerlo para entender)

La escena se pasa ahora a estar en el concierto con la misma música solo que ahora en formato electrónica y rodeados de cientos de personas todas moviéndose al ritmo de la música (watch?v=ofmzX1nI7SE)

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO esto si es un concierto de verdad!- grita a todo lo que puede Rainbow

-Si es fantástico- dice Starlight –Para ser mi primer concierto no está nada mal-

-Y esto estará así por barias horas ¡wooooooooooo!- grita con todas sus fuerzas Sonata, mientras sus dos hermanas solo siguen bailando

-Y se pondrá mejor con esto- pasa a sacar una botella de dudosa procedencia de entre su camina

-¿Cómo metiste eso sin que se dieran cuenta los de seguridad?- le pregunta Aria

-Tengo mis métodos, pero tranquila no es nada fuera del otro mundo… pero al probar esto te sentirás que estas en otro- todas se quedaron pensando un momento si seguirle el juego a Rainbow o solo disfrutar del concierto… pero al final de cuentas… que es lo peor que podría pasar… por lo que todas bebieron a excepción de las tres ex sirenas con la excusa de que mañana bebían trabajar… lo que no sabían es que la bebida que trajo Rainbow era demasiado fuerte y los efectos… bueno…

* * *

 _ **6:25 de la mañana…**_

Un peculiar sonido de despertador se escucha por el lugar, venía de un teléfono celular, ¡Beeeeeb!, ¡Beeeeeb!, ¡Beeeeeb!, ¡Beeeeeb! –Callate cállate que me desesperas…- de un manotazo apago la alarma sin saber cómo -aaaaaaaahhhhh… baya noche la de anoche jeje- se sienta en la cama se limpia los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaba en una cama en el techo de la casa -… … … … WHAT… … WHAT THE FUCK… … … ¡COMO TERMINE AQUÍ!-

Sale de la cama solo para darse cuenta que solo traía sus bragas ya que no tenía nada de ropa puesta incluyendo el sostén, por lo que ocupa la sabana de la cama como un vestido, e intenta bajar del techo con cuidado, pero termina rodando por él y cae en unos arbustos, al levantarse se da cuenta que la casa esta echa un desastre, con papel higiénico regado por el techo y los arboles cercanos, latas de cerveza y envolturas de papas por doquier, un tanque de basura en llamas en el corredor trasero de la casa y ropas de diferentes tipo por todas partes e incluso en las ventanas…

-Hola… hay alguien en la casa…- pregunta y revisa cada habitación de la planta baja de la casa, las cuales estaban peor que afuera, adentro los muebles estaban regados por barias partes, en la cocina los fregaderos abiertos al igual que el refrigerador, en la sala había un escusado tirado junto a barias cajas sin abrir al otro lado, e incluso una vaca en medio pasillo… -Creo que la fiesta se nos fue de las manos… ¿chicas están aquí?- pregunta para después ver a una figura blanca con pelo morado bajar las escaleras

-¿Rainbow Dash?-

-¿Rarity?-

Efectivamente era Rarity solo que su maquillaje estaba corrido, le faltaba uno de sus zapatos y su ropa parecía estar húmeda. Rainbow en ese instante le iba a preguntar algo pero lo que recibió fue un puño en la cara (Inserten meme del opening de One Punch Man).

-Pero que…- se le avienta Rarity enzima la toma del cuello y la mueve de arriba hacia abajo asiendo que se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso

-Mira… lo… que… causo… tu… estúpida… bebida… por tu culpa esta destrozada la casa, que fue lo que nos diste anoche, y porque no los diste, acaso no pensaste, mira la casa como esta, mírame a mi…- y siguió así por un rato hasta que se oyó el ruido de una puerta siendo ligeramente golpeada para que después esta se caiga dejando ver a Applejack con la mano en el aire en forma de puño

-… Yo no fui- bajo rápidamente la mano y miro la casa –Wauuu… y yo que creí que mi habitación estaba desordenada- ella estaba totalmente bien solo que se veía algo cansada, pero le faltaba algo -¿Quién tiene mi sombrero?-

En ese momento aparece Pinkie de adentro del armario bajo las escaleras –Hola soy Applejack, todos a trabajar- dijo queriendo imitarla

-Ha ha, jajaja, dame eso- se rio con sarcasmo y le quito el sombrero

A pesar de todo Pinkie seguía pareciendo la misma… solo que más animada.

-Sí que estuvo mantada la fiesta anoche no- comenta esta solo para recibir una mirada de molestia de Rarity

En eso Rainbow se pone en pie y pide respuestas

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?… parece que paso un huracán-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber… ya que no recuerdo nada después de que nos dieras esa maldita bebida-

-Oye no insultes a esa bebida, en una Acula Smash altamente cargada de cafeína, estaminicos y un 5.45% de alcohol destilado importado de Alemania, la bebida alcohólica de las personas fuertes que viene en tres diferentes tamaños, chico, mediano y grande, con diferentes formas, la forma tradicional, en forma hexagonal, en forma de rifle de asalto, con una nueva forma integrada para mujeres con forma de dildo para un mejor uso y esta al 2x1 con tarjetas de crédito participantes solo en tiendas de licores… aplica restricciones, no se recomienda consumir con medicamentos, si se está con efecto de alguna droga o mujeres embarazadas, la compañía no se hace responsable por el consumo indebido de este producto-

Las tres chicas se quedaron con cara de que nos acaba de decir.

-Dame dos- le dice Pinkie mostrándole su dinero

-Además no creo que mi bebida causara esto… y si lo hizo no fue tan grave- en ese momento el escusado que estaba tirado en la sala se prende en llamas –Es lo más hermoso que he visto-

Applejack interviene para que esto no se vuelva mucho más confuso –Oigan por cierto como terminamos así… yo desperté en medio del piso de mi habitación y la cama no estaba-

-Yo desperté en la tina del baño de arriba, y estaba llena- dijo Rarity

-Yo desperté dentro del refrigerador, pero asía mucho frio adentro y estaba cansada, por lo que fui al armario a buscar una mantita para poder calentarme mientras dormía en el refrigerador, pero sentí el calor como del lugar que decidí dormir aquí y fue donde encontré el sombrero de Applejack-

-Yo desperté en el techo en una cama y sin ropa-

-Eso explica por qué no estaba la cama y el porque te vistes con una sábana- dijo Applejack, pero cae en cuenta en algo –Momento si nosotras estamos aquí…-

-DONDE ESTAN LAS DEMAS-

* * *

Todas ya con ropa y arregladas salieron a buscar a sus cuatro acompañantes extra faltantes.

-Donde podrán estar- se pregunta Rarity solo para después escuchar una voz suave

-Ammm, me podrían ayudar- dice la voz

-¿Fluttershy?, cariño ¿eres tú?, donde estas-

-Aquí arriba- todas alzan la mirada para verla encima de un árbol aferrándose con fuerza – ¿Qué haces allá arriba?-

-Eso quisiera saber, cuando desperté me encontraba aquí arriba… me pueden ayudar-

-Solo salta aquí te atrapo- le dice Applejack

-Está bien… aquí voy- se suelta y empieza a caer

-Te tengo, te tengo- Applejack dobla los brazos para intentar agarrarla… pero no estaba bien posicionada por lo que Fluttershy cae encima de Rainbow –No la tengo-

-Lo siento Dash- le dice de forma tímida mientras sus rodillas le oprimen el estomago

-Si… pero… no… respiro- Fluttershy se baja rápidamente de encima para que después le explicaran la situación actual.

-Bueno eso solo nos deja con encontrar a 3 chicas más, ¿Fluttershy, allá arriba no divisaste si estaba Sunset, Starlight o Twilight?- le pregunta Rarity

-Creo que llegue a ver ligeramente el gorro violeta de Starlight por la playa y se movía por lo que debe de estar allí- le dice Fluttershy

Todas fueron camino a la orilla de la playa en el camino encontraron más restos de basura y ropas de diferentes tipos, hasta que lograron ver a Starlight vestida como siempre cerca de unas rocas en el agua pescando como si nada pasara.

-Oh, hola chicas ¿ya despertaron he?, ¿cómo estuvo su fiesta?-

-Starlight ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Applejack -¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche?-

-Estuvimos bebiendo esa cosa que trajo Rainbow durante todo el concierto hasta que se la terminaron después ustedes se fueron a la casa y yo me quede en el concierto hasta que termino, cuando regrese vi que había una fiesta muy alocada por lo que me decidí mejor a dormir bajo las estrellas… encontré esta caña en la mañana y ya pesque algo- en eso saca el anzuelo del agua dejando ver un pez

-Entonces, no sabes nada de lo que paso anoche- le dice Rainbow

-No, pero anoche tenía una cama de video, Pinkie me la pidió y posiblemente ahí dirá lo que paso anoche-

-Pinkie donde esta esa cámara- le pregunta Rarity

-No recuerdo- le contesta

-Pregunta, ¿Cómo es que no terminaste como el resto? Sin recordar nada y bueno "sin resaca"- le pregunta Rainbow

-Por favor chicas, ustedes no estuvieron en el Ocpoverfest de Yakyakistan, esas si eran bebidas alcohólicas fuertes, eso de anoche… no era nada más que un jugo de naranja- menciona Starlight guardando las cosas que tenia

-Bueno buscar la cámara será después, la prioridad es buscar a Twilight y Sunset- les dice Rarity y así empezar la búsqueda, estuvieron así por 10 minutos más sin ningún resultado…

* * *

-Ayyyyyy mi cabeza- dice una chica mientras se sujeta la cabeza y se intenta poner de pie –En donde estoy- procede a mirar en todas direcciones y se da cuenta que está en un lugar no tal alto pero si elevado –Como fue que llegue aquí- en eso escucha un murmullo debajo de donde estaba, intento mirar pero ya que su mirada estaba ligeramente borrosa no nota que se le acabo el suelo y termino en la capota del motor de un autobús

-¡QUE! ¡CUANO! ¡ONE!- se escucha los gritos de impresión de alguien dentro del autobús

-¿Twilight?, ¿Twilight eres tú?-

-¿Sunset?-

-Sí, voy en camino- en eso baja de la capota y se dirige a la puerta del autobús para ver a su amiga, pero se sorprende al ver como vestía… o mejor dicho del hecho de que no traía nada de ropa, su cabello suelto el cual cubría de una manera adecuada sus pechos y no traía sus típicos lentes grandes, sino unos más pequeños y elegantes –Pero… pero que te paso- le dice a Twilight la cual se acababa de poner de pie ya que estaba recostada en el asiento del conductor

-De que hablas- en eso Sunset le señala el cuerpo, Twilight baja la mirada y en su rostro lentamente se empieza a poner rojo de la vergüenza

-¡NO LLEVO NADA PUESTO!- grita con vergüenza tapándose con sus manos

Mientras en la mente de Sunset ocurría otra cosa y era que se repetía lo que había dicho Twilight con la misma escena de verle frente a ella sin nada - _¡No llevo Nada Puesto!... ¡Nada Puesto! ¡Nada Puesto! ¡Nada Puesto!... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh estúpida y sensual Twilight-_ pero en un momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en una de sus mejillas

-¡Deja de mirarme!- le grita Twilight e inmediatamente Sunset voltea la mirada y procede a quitarse el chaleco de cuero que en ese momento traía y procede a dárselo sin mirarla

-Ten… ponte esto-

-Gra… gracias- se pone el chaleco y lo cierra, a pesar de que el chaleco es un poco más grande que la talla promedio de Twilight no basto para cubrir su parte baja por lo que sigue tapándose con sus manos, las dos proceden a salir del autobús y reunirse con el resto de las chicas las cuales las seguían buscando

-Hasta que por fin las encontramos- menciona Rarity y después procede a mirar a Twilight –Que te pasó querida-

-No lo sé-

-Mejor vamos todos a dentro de la casa no creen- dice Fluttershy a lo que todos están de acuerdo y entran para que Twilight, Sunset y Starlight vieran lo que paso

-Así que así termino la fiesta de anoche- menciona Starlight

-Yo solo tengo algo que decir- dice Sunset a lo que todas pasan a mirarla -¡QUE MIERDA PASO ANOCHE CON NOSOTRAS!-

-Emmmmm… creo que yo puedo explicar más o menos eso jeje- dice Rainbow solo para que todas la miren y el resultado… bueno… ya se dan una idea.

* * *

 **¿Qué les depara a nuestro grupo de chicas preferido?, ¿descubrirán lo que les paso?, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización chaoooo.**


End file.
